While a variety of chemical reactions are available for transforming one compound to another, each of reaction has its own limitation(s). For example, some reactions only yield a particular substitution pattern. Others produce a low yield and/or undesired side-products. Still others require expensive reagents and/or harsh reaction conditions.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new organic reactions to overcome various limitations of conventional methods.